-UchiharuFull-Hentai -
by Yayangkun
Summary: Ini cerita pertama Senpai. Sakura mendapatkan hal terburuk dalam hidupnya. Kehilangan kesucian di tangan Sasuke Uchiha si maniak sex.
1. Chapter 1 (06-22 21:39:40)

Karena dapet rank 1. Entah apa alasanya yang jelas season 2. Drama makanya bisa dapet rank jadi di edit ulang biar nyaman.

Yups! Edit ulang lagi .

PROMO DULU

EDISI SPESIAL

FULL HENTAI

Title : UchiHaruFull-Hentai

Pair : SasuSaku and Other

Genre : Lemon, LemonHard and Ecchie

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Author : Hn U

Rate : M 18

Warning : VULGAR

Sifat karakter sangat beda

Chapter 01

(Desah Manis)

\-- Sakura Pov --

Namaku Sakura Haruno kelas 3-1A aku bersukur memiliki. IQ di atas rata-rata sampai Sasuke Uchiha yang selalu di banggakan seisi sekolah, aku kalahkan walaupun modalku hanya kepintaranku ini.

Hari ini aku sedang belajar di perpus sekolah Mm ini kebiasaanku dari dulu karena tenang alasanku menyukai perpus tadi siang aku mendapat surat dari seseorang yang tidak mencamtumkan Nama di suratnya aneh sekali bukan?

Seperti pengecut saja isi dalam surat itu "Datanglah ke gudang sekolah saat pulang sekolah Nanti, aku jadi penasaran siapa yang mengirimnya coba nanti, aku kesana melihat si pecundang itu.

"Sakura?" Bisik Ino.

"Ehh? apa Ino?" ucapku.

"Kau terlihat memikirkan sesuatu ada apa?" ucap Ino.

"Tidak ada apa-apa" balas ucap Sakura lalu tersenyum penuh arti membuat Ino menaikan bahu

Dia temanku Namanya Ino Yamanaka yang aku, tau dia sangat ramah juga suka memberi saran yang baik setiap aku bertanya.

Akhirnya waktu pulang sekolah tiba aku, masih menimbang-nimbang niatku kegudang atau tidak?

"Mm coba sajalah mungkin Fansku, lagi pula Fanskukan Siswi, tidak ada yang berani mendekatiku semenjak ulah konyol, Sasuke Uchiha yang mengatakan Sakura adalah milikku, aku hampir terbahak mendengar ucapannya Saat di kelas tapi karena dia juga aku aman dari Para Siswa.

Aku saat ini memasuki gudang sekolah semua sudah pulang sekolah pun sudah sepi

\-- Pov Sakura End --

"Mm tidak ada orang?" Ucap Sakura memperhatikan seisi gudang sekolah

\-- Sreekkkhh --

"Sasuke?!" ucap terkejut Sakura saat pintu geser gudang ditutup dari dalam tapi tetap terang di dalam gudang

"Hnn, Haruno" sahut Sasuke sambil mendekat.

"Aku kira siapa ternyata kau ada apa kenapa kau, menyuruhku kesini hah?" ucap Sakura ketus, Sasuke terus mendekat sampai berhadapan dan menatap Sakura sangat detail.

"Hnn, jadilah milikku" ucap Sasuke.

"Apaa? milikmu jangan bercanda nilaimu saja dibawahku" ucap ejek Sakura langsung Sasuke meraih pergelangan Sakura dan membawa Sakura kesudut gudang "Sialan kau mau apa!" ucap Sakura lalu mencoba melepas ngengaman Sasuke tapi dia langsung di hempas ke ranjang.

"Hah kenapa ada tempat tidur di sini?" ucap binggung Sakura lalu beranjak dari ranjang.

"Hnn. Ranjang itu sudah lama di sana juga tempat para fansku mendesah manja" ucap Sasuke membuat Sakura merinding disko " Sial kau pria mesum ternyata "Hnn... tapi mereka menyukainya dan kau juga akan menyukai ini.

"Mmhhpphh..." Sasuke melumat ganas bibir Sakura langsung mengigit bibir Sasuke "Akhh" suara kesakitan Sasuke "Sialan kau jalang!" Bentak Sasuke.

\--PLAAKK-- sakura menampar Sasuke "Sapa yang kau bilang jalang payah!!" Bentak Sakura langsung Sasuke menampar Sakura --Plaakkk-- Sakura terdiam sambil memengang pipinya sendiri. Dan langsung Sasuke menarik paksa Sakura ke ranjang "Puaskan Aku jalang yang sok pintar!" ucap Sasuke

"Hikkss payah kau" ucap Sakura lalu menendang kaki Sasuke "Shit!!" ucap Sasuke, langsung menahan gerakan Sakura di ranjang "Dasar Hewan biadap lepaskan aku hikkss lepass!!!" --PLAKK-- Sasuke menampar Sakura lagi hingga menangis terisak "Hiksss hikss lepas Tolong!!!!!.." Teriak Sakura nyaring.

\--PLAKKK--

"kalau kau berontak, aku akan memukulmu" ucap Sasuke membuat Sakura gemetar Saat melihat Sasuke mengepalkan tangan. "Ini lebih baik sial kau membuat bibirku berdarah, Haruno" ucap Sasuke, lalu menjilat bibirnya sendiri

Sakura menahan isaknya ketakutan. "Skhh Skhh Sasuke lepaskan aku" ucap parau Sakura "Hnn, puaskan aku dulu haruno" ucap Sasuke lalu meraba pipi kiri, Sakura "Coba kau menurut pasti wajahmu tidak akan seperti ini" ucap Sasuke yang mengerayangi tubuh Sakura "Lepas Sasuke kau membuatku geli payahhh!"

"Hnn, baguslah kau berhenti menangis" ucap Sasuke lalu meraba oppai kiri, Sakura langsung membulatkan Mata Sambil Menahan tangan, Sasuke "Jangaan!!! jangan Sasuke!! aku mohon!! aku tidak memiliki siapapun jika kau melakukan ini aku akan Mmhhphh..." ucapan Sakura terhenti, Sasuke melumat habis bibir sakura sambil meremas oppai kiri sangat kasar "Mmhhphh Saa.. Mmmphh kithh... Mmphh" desah Sakura.

Sasuke terus melumat bibir Sakura setiap berontak, Sasuke pasti meremas kasar oppai Sakura "Saas Sakithh kau kaaasaarrhh Aahhh.." desah Sakura.

"Cih kenapa kau tidak mau diam bodoh, Jalaang berhentilah berontakk!!" --Plakk--

Sakura langsung terbaring terdiam bulir air matanya mengalir tanpa henti dan mencaci dirinya karena datang ke gudang. "Hnn, pintar" ucap Sasuke sambil membuka paksa baju sekolah sakura dan memaksa menurunkan bra merah muda, Sasuke tersenyum puas, oppai yang terlihat kencang juga kenyal, puting berwarna hampir merah muda dan belum pernah di jamah siapapun membuat, Sasuke menelan ludah "Uuhhkhh.. Ssshh.. ngiluu" desah Sakura Saat Sasuke melumat Oppai Sakura bergantian "Uuhh Sshh ngiluuu Akhhh Saaa.."

"Mmmphh.." Sasuke berpindah melumat bibir Sakura sambil tangan kanan memijat-mijat juga meremas oppai kiri, Sakura mengeliat tak nyaman tapi, Sakura membalas lumatan bibir Sasuke terbawa suasana "Mmphh Shh... Mmhh Mmphhph Mm.."

Saling melumat dan bermain lidah juga bertukar saliva, menghirup oksigen lalu berciuman lagi yang Sasuke juga Sakura lakukan yang terbawa nafsu dan ketagihan Berciuman yang baru dia pelajari ini pertama kali, Sakura merasakan hal yang unik dan membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar.

Sakura hanya pasrah saat, Sasuke melucuti baju sakura yang menatap sayu juga merasakan perasaan yang aneh pada dirinya.

"Saaa.. sasuke aku lelah sekali" ucap Sakura tapi Sasuke hanya tersenyum lalu meraba bagian intim Sakura "Sshh.. Uuhh apa yaangg Sshh.."

Sakura mengeliat geli akibat perlakuan, Sasuke "Akhhh saa.." Sasuke menusukan jari tengahnya perlahan tapi hanya setengah jari. "Haruno kau masih?"

"Akhhh sudaah hentii akhhh!!!" Desah Sakura, Sasuke semakin memasukan jari ke dalam lorong kenikmatan, Sakura bahkan memaksa memaju, mundurkan jari "Sial sempit baru jari saja seperti ini ucap Sasuke mempercepat gerakan jarinya "Akhh Aaaa Ahh Ahhh Asshh Uhhh Akhh Akkkhhh Aaaahhh!"

Sasuke melemas celana dan boxernya sendiri lalu sedikit mengakat kaki sakura yang tergulai lemas di Ranjang Sakura, meringis saat melihat penis, Sasuke "Kau suka?" ucap Sasuke lalu tersenyum jail.

Sasuke meraba vagina Sakura yang terlihat mengiurkan sangat terlihat manis dan tanpa bulu satupun berbeda dengan Siswi yang telah Sasuke tiduri dan Sakura siswi terakhir yang belum Sasuke nikmati "Pink?" gumam Sasuke Saat memeriksa lalu mengelus bibir Vagina Sakura dengan Penis.

"Jaangaan aku bisaa matii itu itu mengerikaannn Akhhhhh Saakitttkhhh!"

Sakura terisak menahan desah yang lepas tanpa henti mengeleng bahkan mengingit bantal yang di sampingnya sekuat mungkin "Shit baru setengah Akhh bodoh ku paksa sajaa!" gumam Sasuke memaksa memperdalam miliknya menerobos lorong sempit, Sakura " Sakitthhh Akhhhh!!"

\--Srrphhhkhh--

cairan merah membasahi sprai putih ranjang bercampur caira bening Sakura.

Sasuke membiarkan Penis miliknya tertanam di dalam lorong kenikmatan sakura sambil menikmati pijatan lorong yang berdenyut hebat seakan memijat-mijat.

"Hikss sakithht hikss kau kejam sekali Hikks..."

Sasuke mulai mengerakan pinggul dari perlahan sampai cepat dan kasar.

"Ssstthh Haruno kau nikmatt"

desah Sasuke tapi Sakura hanya memejamkan mata dan menutup mulu dengan kedua tangannya.

Sasuke malah mempercepat tempo gerakannya sambil meremas kedua oppai, sakura yang seperti gunung kecil yang indah ukuran yang biasa tapi sangat kenyal juga kencang karena baru pertama kali di jamah seseorang "AKHHHH SAKITHHH AKHHH SASUKE BIADAAAPPHH!!!" teriak Sakura membuat Sasuke semakin bergerak kasar

Entah berapa lama Sasuke menghentak kasar Sakura hingga tubuh dan oppai, Sakura yang kencang juga indah bergerak-gerak mengikuti tiap hentakan Sasuke "Akhh sedikit lagi selesai Sshh."

"Akhhh Sshhh Mmhh Suudahh.. Akhh Ooh Shh"

Sakura mulai menikmati perlakuan Sasuke dan ikut mengerakan pinggulnya melawan arah hentakan Sasuke yang terus menggila "Akhh aku ingin pipisshh Uuh pipishh Uhh Akhh Ahhh akuu inginn"

"Aaakhh!! Ahhh!!!" desah Bersamaan.

Sasuke mengatur nafas sementara Sakura terengah hebat sambil memandang Sasuke "Brengsek kau!!!" ucap Sakura lalu Sasuke melumat bibir Sakura "Mmhh Sphh" Sakura membalas lumatan Sasuke tanpa sadar, Sasuke dan sakura melanjutkan bercinta, dan kali ini Sakura menikmati semua perlakuan Sasuke malah meminta lebih dan lebih "Ooohh Shhh Teruuss.. Sasukehhh Uuhh Oohh.."

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

Chapter 02

(Agresif)


	2. Chapter 2

PROMO DULU

EDISI SPESIAL

FULL HENTAI

Title : UchiHaruFull-Hentai

Pair : SasuSaku and Other

Genre : Lemon, LemonHard and Ecchie

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Author : Hn U

Rate : M 18

Warning : VULGAR

Sifat karakter sangat beda

Chapter 02

(Agresif)

\-- Sasuke Pov --

Aku Sasuke Uchiha hnn, semua sangat mengangumiku sampai mau menyerahkan kesuciannya padaku benar-benar murahan itu kata yang pantas untuk mereka. Saat ini aku hanya terduduk ditepi ranjang di kamar apartemenku, yang baru kemarin aku tempati untuk merencanakan ini semua aku sangat puas malam ini karena berhasil membawanya, Sakura Haruno.

Yang saat ini sedang tertidur di ranjangku, aku telah menikmati tubuh mungilnya saat di gudang sekolah lalu aku membawanya kemari. Aku dengar dia tinggal di apartement, dekat apartementku dan dia tidak memiliki siapapun hanya, bibi yang selalu mengiriminya, uang setiap minggu, aku sangat tertarik padanya sampai mencari tau tentangnya sangat detail, bagiku mencari informasi seseorang itu sangat mudah, karena aku Uchiha. Uchiha adalah, klan yang memiliki segalanya, kalian tau kenapa? karena klan Uchiha, terkenal sebagai pengusah yang sangat terkenal di, Konoha City dan yang memiliki usaha itu adalah, kakak kandungku, Itachi Uchiha.

Yang selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya "Mmmh..." Hnn dia mulai sadar

benar-benar sangat manis.

\-- Sasuke Pov End --

"Haah?! kenapa aku bisa di sini?" ucap Sakura terlihat sangat panik tapi, Sasuke hanya tersenyum menatap Sakura lalu, Sakura bersiap menamparnya tapi, Sasuke menahan gerakan tangan, Sakura "Hnn!" gumam ambigu, Sasuke sambil menahan tangan, Sakura yang tadi ingin menamparnya.

"Lepas!! dasar biadap kau, Sasuke!!" Bentak Sakura langsung Sasuke menahan gerakan, Sakura menghimpit juga mengunci gerakan, Sakura diatas ranjang "Ronde ke 3 belum kita mulai, Haruno" ucap Sasuke membuat Sakura mendelik terkejut, rasa nyeri diarea selangkangan belum hilang tapi harus merasakan rasa sakit lagi pikir Sakura.

"Lepas sudah cukup hiks.. hiks kau gila!!" Bentak bercampur isak sambil beronta, tapi Sasuke malah menahan kasar gerakan Sakura.

"Akhh sakithh" ucap lirih Sakura saat, Sasuke mengigit leher kirinya lalu, Sakura memukul-mukul punggung Sasuke yang saat ini, sedang menghimpitnya di atas, ranjang.

"Diamlah!! Haruno!! apa kau inginku tampar?! sampai sudut bibirmu berdarah?!" ucapan Sasuke membuat Sakura, gemetar pipi kiri, kanannya saja sudah merah dan rasa sakit masih terasa "Tolong lepaskan aku Sasuke.." ucap Sakura lirih mencoba menahan isak yang berdampak sesak karena dia tahan setengah mati.

"Lepassskaan!! aku dasar pria, Mesum!!" Sakura terus berontak tapi, Sasuke hanya tersenyum seperti merasakan senang setiap, Sakura melawan perlakuannya "Kau memang keras kepala" ucap Sasuke langsung meraup ganas bibir ranum tipis merah mudah, sangat rakus.

"Mmhpphmm lepp.. mmh.." ucapan Sakura tertahan, lumatan egois, Sasuke seakan mengobrak-ambrik bibir, Sakura hingga basah, lalu bibir bawah digigit pelan oleh Sasuke. Sakura terpaksa membuka selah dan Sasuke langsung masuk bermain random di dalam mulut Sakura, lidah yang bergerak penuh ego.

Mengeleng mencoba melepas, permain lidah paksa, tapi Sasuke langsung mempermainkan lidah, Sakura selembut mungkin sampai hampir hanyut dengan permain Sasuke yang pintar dalam hal berciuman.

"Mmh mmh"

Sakura langsung mengeleng cepat sampai Ciumanpun terlepas.

" Huuhh... huh huuh.. "

Nafas mengebu dan menarik nafas seakan kehabisan Oksigen. "Gila.. kau gila aku ini manusia, bukaan mainan pemuasmu!! huuh huh.." ucap Sakura sambil sesekali mengambil nafas.

"Hnn, kau suka?" ucap Sasuke sambil menghirup tubuh, Sakura.

" Kau!! menjijikan!!" ucap Sakura lalu mendorong Sasuke, tapi percuma Sasuke menahan diri agar perlawanan, Sakura seakan sia-sia, "Haruno?" ucap Sasuke. Baju sekolah yang lusuh terbuka paksa, kancing baju berhambukan ke kasur dan Sakura hanya memejamkan mata rapat.

"Diaa suudah gila kenapa nasibku seperti ini, Kami-sama kenapa kau pertemukan, Aku dengan orang gila ini" ucap batin, Sakura.

Sasuke meraba bahkan meremas semaunya kedua gunung kecil indah, milik Sakura. Lalu meraup menghisap menyusu, seperti bayi, yang sedang kehausan, Sakura berusahan menahan desah mengigit bibir bawahnya sendiri "Akhh!!" Sasuke meremas juga menghisap oppai kanan, Sakura "Sudaaahh aakhhmpun.. hentikan tolong hentikan Shhh Akhh!!"

Baju sekolah yang tersibak, bra menahan kedu area bawah oppai yang terlihat sangat mengiurkan yang telah ada bekas

Kiss mark, kedua kaki yang terangkat tertahan kedua lengan yang terlihat kokoh, Sasuke sedikit membungkuh kedua lengannya menahan kedua kaki, Sakura. Pandangan Sasuke tertuju ke wajah Sakura yang saat ini sedang meringis menahan, Sakit terisak tetahan kadang, mendesah saat Sasuke menghetak kuat.

"Haruno, kau milikku nikmatilah yang aku berikan" ucap Sasuke sambil melakukan hal yang sama seperti sebelumnya " Cukupp.. Sakith Aahhh!!"

SKIP

Terbaring lemas di tempat tidur mata Emerald, cerahnya redup menatap kosong. Dan diam tapi bulir, airmatanya terus mengalir keluar.

"Setelah kau puas bunuhlah aku!" gumam Sakura sambil terbaring lemas di ranjang, Sasuke hanya mengangkat alis kiri.

"Apa kau inginku bunuh?" ucap Sasuke yang sedang duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang sambil memperhatikan, Sakura yang menghadap kearahlain menutupi tubuh dengan selimut.

"Hikss hikkss.."

"Cih!! berhentilah menangis kau juga menikmatinya. Aku benci orang yang Munafik!!" Bentak Sasuke murka, Sakura tersentak lalu menutupi diri dengan selimut seakan takut dan gemetar di dalam selimut "Dia gila.. Dia iblis.." ucap batin Sakura lalu dia memejamkan mata seakan lelah dengan semuanya dan ingin mati saja pikir Sakura.

Sasuke menuju kamar mandi 15 menit kemudia, Sasuke terlihat sudah rapi lalu menghampiri, Sakura yang masih terlelap di tempat tidur yang terlihat mewah dan epic.

"Haruno bangun!! cepatlah mandi" ucap Sasuke, lalu menarik selimut yang menutup seluruh tubuh, Sakura "Manis" ucap Sasuke lalu mencium kening Sakura.

Sasuke melihat jam di handphone nya, lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar kamar menutup perlahan.

\--Cekhlek--

suara pintu terkunci dan hanya ada Sakura yang sedang menatap kosong ke arah pintu.

"Dia mengangapku sebagai pemuas dasar binatang kau Sasuke" ucap batin Sakura.

Dia mencoba bangun dari baringnya "Aahh sakith," gumam Sakura saat menurunkan kedua kakinya dari tepi tempat tidur lalu dia mencoba menenangkan diri sambil memperhatikan seisi kamar, Sasuke yang cukup luas dan terlihat mewah. namun hening seakan suram "Kamar yang mengerikan" ucap batin Sakura. Dia menunduk lemas.

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

Chapter 03

(Cara Yang Aneh)


	3. Chapter 3

PROMO DULU

EDISI SPESIAL

FULL HENTAI

Title : UchiHaruFull-Hentai

Pair : SasuSaku and Other

Genre : Lemon, LemonHard and Ecchie

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Author : Hn U

Rate : M 18

Warning : VULGAR

Sifat karakter sangat beda

Chapter 03

(Cara Yang Aneh)

"Teme?!!"

Suara nyaring laki-laki remaja rambut pirang blode di kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang berpesta pora. Suara nyaring di dalam Klub malam sangat berisik hampir memenuhi seisi Ruangan Klub malam.

"Hnn? Dobe" sahut Sasuke.

"Waw lehermu merah" ucap ambigu Naruto, sambil memperhatikam leher Sasuke.

"Cih!"

Decih Sasuke membuat Naruto menahan tawa.

Naruto mengajak, Sasuke keluar ketempat yang lebih tenang.

"Teme apa kau bisa membantuku?" ucap Naruto.

"Hnn, kau inginku bantu apa?" ucap Sasuke sambil memasukan tangan kiri ke saku celana menatap dingin ke arah wanita yang memperhatikannya.

"Kau tau Sakura Haruno yang sekelas dengan kita?" ucap Naruto sangat bersemangat "Hnn, terus?" sahut Sasuke.

"Aku menyukainya kelihatannya dia masih polos" ucap Naruto sangat ceria. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Aku malas membantumu dobe"

Sasuke berjalan pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang langsung mengikuti, Sasuke pergi menuju keluar Klub malam.

"Teme, bantulah aku pasti kau bisa" ucap Naruto.

"Cih! Usaha sendiri pecundang!"

Sasuke kesal, Naruto langsung terdiam sambil menggaruk kepala juga mengacak-acak rambut pirang miliknya.

"Aaahkhhh" gumam Naruto lalu para gadis remaja mengodanya. "Naruto, kau kenapa?" ucap salah satu yang mendekatinya. Naruto mengajaknya sambil berucap " Temani Aku sampai pagi."

"Uuh apa kau tidak lelah?" ucap si gadis yang terlihat sangat mengoda.

\-- Sakura Pov --

Aku hanya bisa terduduk bersandar. air dari Shower terus menguyurku seperti air hujan, ini kebiasaanku saat sedih tapi kali ini bukan hanya sedih yang aku rasakan

tubuhku seakan lelah dan menjijikan setiap mengingat kejadian di gudang juga saat di ranjang tempat si biadap, Sasuke itu memperlakukanku seperti mainannya.

Setelahku puas menenangkan diri. Aku menuju lemari baju melihat, isi lemari penuh dengan baju ber'merk mahal. Dan ku melepas handuk yang membalut tubuhku dan meraih kemeja berwarna putih dan memakainya terus aku berjalan ke tempat tidur lalu menutup diri dengan selimut, aku melihat jam kecil di dekat rak meja di dekat tempat tidur sudah hampir tengah malam.

\- 23:55 PM -

Aku membaringkan diri menatap langit kamar, Sakit di seluruh tubuh juga perasaanku, aku lelah aku tidak peduli lagi dengan diriku.

\-- Sakura Pov End --

\-- Cekhlekh --

Sasuke menutup pintu kamarnya lalu menuju tempat tidur terlihat, Sakura sedang tertidur pulas "Hnn, Manis"gumam Sasuke lalu menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Sakura, Sasuke membuang, selimut ke lantai lalu naik ke atas ranjang "Haruno?" bisik Sasuke ke sakura yang hanya mengeliat, Sasuke memperhatika tubuh Sakura yang hanya mengenakan kemeja putih.

"Hnn!" gumam Sasuke saat dia, melihat paha mulus Sakura. Sasuke memengangkat sedikit kedua kaki, Sakura.

"Bodoh dia melupakan celana dalamnya?"

Sasuke membenamkan wajah di tengang kedua kaki, Sakura. lalu Sasuke menjilati bibir vagina sakura.

"Mmh" desah Sakura sambil bergerak tak nyaman.

"Shh.. Mmh.. Shh.. Mmh.."

Sakura terus mengeliat-geliat gelisah seakan bermimpi buruk, bergerak merapatkan kedua Pahanya menghimpit kepala, Sasuke "Sshhh Aaahh!" desah klimaks, Sakura langsung terbangun lalu mendelik terkejut melihat perbuatan Sasuke.

"Hnn, akhirnya kau bangun Haruno" ucap Sasuke langsung menahan kedua tangan sakura sambil menghimpitnya

"Ampuun! Ampuun, sudah aku lelah cukup-cukup hentikan cukup sudahh!" ucap Sakura tanpa arah, Sasuke tak peduli lalu meraup bibir ranum Sakura yang langsung pasrah, dalam 1hari sudah 4x Sasuke mempermainkannya.

"Mmhhphh.." Sakura hanya diam saat Sasuke melumat bibir sakura dengan agresif dipenuhi hawa nafsu berusaha membuat, Sakura ikut dalam permainannya.

"Mmm ikutlah bermain haruno," ucap Sasuke sambil melumat bibir Sakura yang pasrah.

Sasuke menyandarkan Sakura ke kepala tempat tidur. Dan terus melumat bibir sakura dengan perlahan, jari telunjuk juga tengah Sasuke menerobos lorong kenikmatan, Sakura "Aakh perihh!"

Sasuke mengesekkan jari, sangat cepat ke lorong kenikmatan, Sakura yang licin akibat klimaks.

"Akhhh.. Sshhh.. Uuhh.. Uhh.. Aammphhh.. Sshh-Aaakhh!" Desah Sakura klimaks kedua kali.

Nafas Sakura mengebu. Sasuke merubah posisi, Sakura yang tadinya bersandar menjadi tengkurap sedikit menungging, Sasuke menurunkan celana dan boxer sampai setengah paha. "Hentikaaan!! Kau gila Sasuke!! Aku akuu bukan hewan!!" protes Sakura lalu tangan kanan Sakura diraih Sasuke tiba-tiba menusukkan Penis ke lorong kenikmatan Sakura. "Aaakhhh perihh!!" desah nyaring Sakura dibalas hentakan cepat juga kasar dari Sasuke bunyi nyaring basah membuatSakura mengigit bantal dan terisak karena perbuatan yang kini dia lakukan seperti hewan pikir Sakura.

"Ssshhh.. Ooh.. Sshh.. Ahhh.. Uuhh Ooh!"

Desah Sakura yang kini sedang menatap bantal dengan pandangan kosong.

Mata berwarna Emerald yang meredup. Dan berdesah terdengar seperti suara boneka yang dinyalakan akan berbunyi indah.

"Cih! Aku seperti bermain dengan mayat!" gumam Sasuke, lalu dia menghentikan perlakuannya dan mengambil sesuatu di rak meja dekat tempat tidurnya.

"Mungkin dengan ini kau baru bisa menikmati yang aku berikan Haruno," gumam Sasuke langsung menyutikan sesuatu ke lengan Sakura.

"Akkhh!" Sakura hanya pasra lemas.

Sasuke mengakat kedua kaki Sakura menompakan ke kiri dan kanan lengan Sasuke sambil menghentak-hetak kasar.

"Assh.. Uuhh.. Nikk.. Ahhh Sassukehh!" desah Sakura membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya perasaan yang aneh muncul seakan panas dingin juga rasa nikmat terus Sakura rasakan sembari menatap Sasuke sayu.

"Sshh.. Mmhhh.. Cuukuuphh Sasuke.." desah Sakura penuh nafsu. Dan pikiran juga perasaannya campur aduk tak jelas, Sasuke hanya tersenyum puas lalu meremas kedua oppai Sakura yang kenyal sambil menghetak cepat menimbulkan bunyi basah yang sangat berisik.

"Akhhhhh~ Oouhhhh~ Uuuuhh~ ahhh Ahhh~ Sasukehh~ Mmh~ Ohh lebih Kasar Ouhhh~ Teruss!"

Desah Sakura sambil menatap kosong ke Sasuke hanya mendecih lalu menghetak sangat Kasar " AKHHH AHHH AHH LAGII LAGII KURAAANG!!" Sakura langsung merubah posisinya sendiri, duduk di perut Sasuke. Penis yang masih tertanam di vagina Sakura langsung mengoyangkan pinggulnya maju, mundur sesekali menghetak kasar naik, turun membuat, Sasuke mendongak keenakan.

"Sshhh Mmhh nikmaat Akhhh!!!" desah Sasuke klimaks.

Sakura meraba dada bidang Sasuke Sambil mengoyangkan pinggulnya sendiri sangat cepat.

"Aaakhhh Saaas Akuuhh Aaaah!!!" desah klimaks, Sakura.

\--Brukk--

Sakura terjatuh ke dada bidang Sasuke. Sasuke memeluk Sakura "Hnn, pingsan?" gumam Sasuke.

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

Chapter 04

(Sasori)


	4. Chapter 4

PROMO DULU

EDISI SPESIAL

FULL HENTAI

Title : UchiHaruFull-Hentai

Pair : SasuSaku and Other

Genre : Lemon, LemonHard and Ecchie

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Author : Hn U

Rate : M 18

Warning : VULGAR

Sifat karakter sangat beda

Chapter 04

(Sasori)

\-- Sakura Pov --

'Aku hanya melihat seragam, sekolah yang baru di letakan Sasuke di tempat tidur.'

"Cepat pakai!" ucap Sasuke ke Sakura yang sejak tadi hanya diam.

'Aku hanya bisa menatap sedih, kearah baju sekolahku yang lama berada di lantai dekat lemari, setiap aku mengingat kejadian bodoh, yang aku lakukan saat berada di gudang sekolah waktu itu.'

"Cih cepat pakai!"

Bentak Sasuke tapi Sakura hanya diam, tak mempedulikan bentakan Sasuke "Aku tidak mau!" ucap Sakura nyaring sambil menatap tegas ke Sasuke, yang terus menatap Sakura.

Sasuke melucuti handuk yang aku, pakai lalu memakaikan baju sekolah yang baru.

Entah dia dapatkan dari mana aku tidak mau tau. Dan tidak peduli!

'Aku hanya terbaring di ranjang. Dia menatapku sangat tegas, onyx hitam yang tersorot dari matanya sangat mengerikan. Dia menarikku agar beranjak bangun dari tempat tidur, saat aku mencoba melangkah rasa sakit di area, selangkanku sangat menyiksaku.'

"Shh-. Aku.."

"Hnn, kau kenapa?" ucap Sasuke melihat ada yang aneh, pada Sakura saat akan melangkahkan kaki.

"Sakit," ucap lirih Sakura.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Dan

membawa Sakura menuju arah pintu keluar apartement.

"Sshh.. Sakith, aku ingin Shh." gumam lirih Sakura.

"Hnn, kau ingin aku hukum lagi hah?" ucap Sasuke membuat Sakura mendelik terkejut lalu mengeleng "Tiddaak jangann lakukan itu lagi kumohon." ucap Sakura parau.

'Saat keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Aku melihat, begitu banyak barang mahal, lukisan yang sangat bagus ditiap sisi tembok saat aku melewati lorong menuju ruang tamu. Dia terus mengandengku dan memaksaku agar jarak kami dekat, tapi semakin cepat aku melangkah semakin terasa nyeri.

Saat di luar Apartement ada mobil yang terhenti di depanku dan Sasuke membuka pintu penumpang lalu memaksaku agar memasuki mobil.

'Saat di dalam mobil yang melaju cukup tenang Sasuke terus memperhatikanku sangat aneh? Aku hanya bisa melihat ke arah luar jendela mobil yang tertutup dan menghela nafas pelan yang bisa aku lakukan saat ini.'

"Sakura?" ucap Sasuke tapi Sakura hanya diam terus melihat kearah luar jendela mobil.

"Cih, dasar jalang!" ucap Sasuke membuat Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, sambil menunduk.

"Kau jahat sekali" gumam Sakura lalu Sasuke meremas perngelangan tangan kiri, Sakura.

"Akhh!"

'Sesampainya aku di Konoha high School. Akupun turun dari mobil diikuti dengan Sasuke. Banyak yang melihat ke arahku dan Sasuke.'

"Coba lihat Sakura bersama Sasuke. Cih! Dasar jalang pasti dia menggoda Sasuke, agar bisa dekat dengannya!"

Saling bisik antar Siswa dan Siswi yang kini melihat Sakura jalan bersama Sasuke.

"Sakura?" gumam Sasori saat memasuki gerbang sekolah.

Dia melihat Sakura dan Sasuke bersama menuju pintu masuk sekolah.

'Fans girl Sasuke hanya diam sambil melihat ke arahku yang sedang berjalan melewati, koridor kelas.

"Hnn, nanti temui aku di gudang sekolah saat jam pulang sekolah kalau kau menolak, foto bugilmu akan aku sebarkan." bisik Sasuke ke Sakura yang langsung membeku karena bisikan Sasuke.

"Brengsek. Dasar iblis biadap. " gumam lesu Sakura.

Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura, yang sedang berdiri di dekat pintu masuk kelasnya.

"Sakura?" ucap Ino yang akan memasuki kelas "Ehh, Ino iya?" sahut Sakura yang baru sadar dari lamunannya.

"Dasar jalang" caci siswi yang melintas melewati Sakura dan Ino yang sedang bersama.

"Cih, dasar pelacur!" Caci gumam fansgirl Sasuke yang melintas.

"Ayo ikut aku" ucap Ino.

Ino membawa Sakura ketempat duduknya. Ino meletakan Tasnya dan tas Sakura ke atas meja bangku mereka yang bersebelahan lalu Ino mengajak Sakura keluar kelas menuju koridor yang sepi.

"Coba lepas koyo di lehermu," ucap Ino tegas sambil memperhatikan leher Sakura.

"Aa, untuk apa Ino?"

Ino tanpa basa-basi melepas koyo yang melekat di leher Sakura.

"Cih! Kau terlihat menjijikan!" ucap Ino, memalingkan wajahnya.

Sakura hanya menunduk sambil berucap pelan.

"Ini ulah Sasuke," Ino menatap tegas ke Sakura yang sedang tertunduk.

Ino berucap "Apa kau menggoda Sasuka?" ucap Ambigu Ino langsung menebak asal.

"Mana mungkin, aku melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu!" Bentak Sakura tiba-tiba,

Ino mendegus kesal.

"Aku tidak percaya ucapanmu! Sakura pasti kau menggoda Sasuke'ku" ucap Ino.

"Sasukemu?" ucapan Sakura dibalas dengan tatap sinis dari Ino. Ino menyilangkan bersedekap tangan di dada.

"Mulai sekarang kita musuh!" ucap Ino. Dia meninggalkan Sakura yang hanya terdiam "Musuh?" ucap batin Sakura.

'Kulangkahkan kakiku, menuju arah pohon sakura yang berada dibelakang sekolah di dekat tembok pembatas sekolah.

Aku hanya menatap kosong ke arah pohon besar ini.

"Musuh?" gumamku lalu aku duduk bersandar di pohon sambil menatap langit biru yang terlihat sangat indah awan hanya sedikit hari ini cuaca yang sangat cerah pikirku.'

Kau suka membolos juga ya?" ucap Sasori yang ikut duduk bersandar ke pohon yang sakura sandari.

Sakura hanya diam tak menjawab.

Sasori memperhatikan leher Sakura "Pacarmu, pasti sangat ganas sampai kiss mark sebanyak itu?" ucap Sasori. Dan Sakura pun terisak.

"Hah?! Kau kenapa?" ucap Sasori sambil memperhatikan Sakura. Sasori memeluk Sakura sambil membimbing Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Sasori.

"Tenang Sakura," ucap Sasori.

Sakura membulatkan mata, saat Sakura ingin berontak Sasori berucap.

" Diamlah, menangislah sepuasmu. salam kenal kau bisa memanggilku, Sasori dan satu lagi aku ini fansmu." ucap Sasori santai.

"Fans?" gumam Sakura yang pasrah dan seakan lelah.

"Kau Sakura Haruno yang jenius itukan?" ucap Sasori.

"Aku tidak jenius. Aku ini bodoh" ucap Sakura dan terisak pelan.

"Cupps-cuppss diamlah" ucap Sasori lalu merengangkan pelukannya. Dan langsung mencium kening Sakura. Sasori berpesan.

"Aku akan menjaga mulai sekarang." ucap Sasori.

'Aku hanya bisa diam saat dia menghapus airmataku yang berada di pipiku.'

"Nahh, ini lebih baik. Coba kau senyum pasti terlihat cantik," ucap Sasori sambil memperhatikan Sakura yang mulai tersenyum.

"Ternyata kau lupa padaku ya Sakura Haruno?" ucap batin Sasori, Sakura terus menatap Sasori lalu berucap.

"Apa kita pernah bertemu ya?"

"Mungkin." Sasori membelai rambut merah muda Sakura.

"Kau, seperti tidak asing bagiku?" ucap batin Sakura. Sakura yang masih menatap intens Sasori yang kini terus membelai rambut sakura. Sakura memperlihat senyum yang ramah.

\-- Sakura Pov End --

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

Chapter 05

(Brengsek)


	5. Chapter 5

PROMO DULU

EDISI SPESIAL

FULL HENTAI

Title : UchiHaruFull-Hentai

Pair : SasuSaku and Other

Genre : Lemon, LemonHard and Ecchie

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Author : Hn U

Rate : M 18

Warning : VULGAR

Sifat karakter sangat beda

Chapter 05

(Brengsek)

Sasori dan Sakura duduk bersandar di pohon yang cukup besar di dekat tempok pembatas sekolah, Sasori menatap intens Sakura yang terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Sakura?" ucap Sasori membuat Sakura sadar dari lamunannya.

"Iya ada apa?" Sakura mulai menunjukan senyumnya.

"Kau cantik."

Rayu Sasori seketika itu juga Sakura memalingkan wajah dan menjawab.

"Kau, aneh baru kenal sudah merayu" gumam Sakura.

"Hey, aku serius kau cantik walau ada sedikit bekas-bekas kiss mark diarea lehermu,"ucap jail Sasori lalu Sakura beranjak dari duduknya.

"Sudahlah daa... Sasori" ucap Sakura sambil meninggalkan pergi Sasori.

"Heh! Aku hampir terkena tipu daya mungkin akhirnya di ranjang juga seperti kelakuan biadap, Sasuke itu!" ucap batin Sakura. Sasori melewati Sakura dan menghadangnya agar berhenti.

"Aku hanya bercanda," ucap Sasori dibalas tatapan penuh curiga dari Sakura.

"Pasti kau berpura-pura membuatku luluh lalu mengajakku melakukan itu!"

"Melakukan itu?" gumam Sasori penasaran dibagian kata itu? Sakura pun pergi meninggalkan Sasori yang masih memikirkan dan mencerna apa maksud dari ucapan Sakura.

\-- Sakura Pov --

Apakah dia baik atau sebaliknya?

Aku meninggalkanya... biarkan sajalah... Aku harus lebih pintar dan juga harus bisa membedakan mana yang tulus dalam mengungkapkan sesuatu mana yang drama.

"Sakura?!"

Dia memanggilku cukup nyaring akupun menghentikan langkah, laluku berbalik dan melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"Daaa!!" jawabku. Dan melambaikan tangan kanan, lalu berbalik pergi entah kemana aku hanya ingin mencari tempat yang tenang untuk saat ini.

Aku menelusuri halaman belakang sekolah hanya area ini, yang aman dan tak terlihat oleh para murid yang sedang belajar. Melalui jendela kelas mereka pasti bisa melihatku jika aku lewat jalanlain. Aku Sakura Haruno yang jenius saat ini sedang membolos, bisa di pastikan masa depannya akan suram ya mungkin itu yang di pikirkan orang jika tau keadaanku sekarang.

"Akhhh!! Sasukehh!"

Aku menghentikan langkahku seperti ada suara desahan yang menyebut nama si bedebah itu? Aku melihat sekitarku tanpa sadar ternyata, aku ada di gudang sekolah.

Aku mengendab-endab memasuki gudang sekolah laluku memicingkan mata, terlihat sangat jelas kini Ino dan Sasuke melakukan hubungan sex.

Aku hanya menutup mulut dengan telapak tanganku.

"Ino..." gumamku dalam hati melihat semuanya.

"Dia melakukan ditempat yang sama, aku sudah tau hal ini.

Tapi kenapa aku merasa kesal bukan karena dia melakukan sex dengan Ino tapi entah perasaan aneh apa ini? Aku terus mengingat ucapan si iblis itu 'Milikku?' Aku meringkuk bersembuyi mengintip mereka bedua.

"Sasukehh? kau jujurkan hanya bermain-main dengan Sakura?" ucap Ino yang kini sedang memakai pakaiannya begitu juga Sasuke.

"Hnn, aku hanya bermain-main, nanti malam aku ke apartemenmu..." ucap Sasuke lalu Ino mengalungkan kedua tangan ke leher Sasuke. Dan melumat bibir Sasuke sampai mereka berdua saling membalas lumatan.

Aku hanya bisa terduduk dan merangkul kedua kakiku, menyembunyikan wajahku terdiam dalam tangisku. Ino tau bahwa Sasuke bermain denganku tapi dia biasa saja,

aku bingung dengan semua ini... "Sasukehh tolong buatlah Sakura, hancur.. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa?" ucapan Ino membuatku terkejut, aku langsung menatap kosong ke arah tembok gudang debub jatung seakan hampir berhenti.

"Hnn, kau teman yang jahat memberikan temanmu padaku?" ucap Sasuke.

Ino hanya membalas senyum ke Sasuke lalu berucap.

"Aku hanya pura-pura agar bisa menyontek padanya."

"Hnn, pergilah aku ingin sendiri mungkin pelajaran pertama sudah selesai." ucap Sasuke sambil melihat jam, yang di dekat tembok gudang.

"Daa... Sasukehh nanti malam lagi." ucap Ino lalu dia pergi menuju pintu keluar gudang meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Keluarlah Haruno!" Aku hanya bisa menutup mulutku, terkejut ternyata dia tau bahwa aku berada di gudang.

"Keluarlah atau akanku sebar foto bugilmu!" Teriaknya membuatku langsung keluar dari tempatku bersembunyi. "DASAR IBLIS!!" Bentakku padanya sambil mendekat ke arahnya. "Kau ingin apa tubuhkukan?" Bentakku. Dia hanya menatapku lalu berucap "Kau payah.. Di ranjang."

\-- Sakura Pov End --

"Hnn." gumam Sasuke sambil meraba pipi Sakura lalu mendekat dan melumat bibir.

Sakura hanya diam dalam tangisnya dan dilumat habis-habis oleh Sasuke yang mulai terbawa, Suasana. Tangan kanan Sasuke meremas oppai kiri Sakura yang kenyal, sambil melumat bibir Sakura.

Sasuke merebahkan Sakura ke ranjang lalu memposisikannya agar menungging di atas ranjang dan menyikirkan rok yang terlihat menutupi bokong sakura.

"Brengsek!! semoga kau cepat mati!!" sumpah serapah Sakura yang kini dipaksa mencium bantal, Sasuke menurunkan cd Sakura sampai pertengahan pahanya dan meraba bibir vagina Sakura.

"Sssh Mmmph..."

Sasku menusukkan kedua jemari mengesek, maju, mundur sangat kasar "Akhhhh... brengsekk.. Uuhh-semogaahh.. Sshh kauumm.. Cepatthhh... Matiii... Akhh..."

Desah Sakura bercampur Cacian yang ditujukan ke Sasuke yang langsung merubah posisi yang tadinya menungging menjadi duduk berhadapan lalu Sasuke menurunkan resleting celanannya dan Sakura hanya menatap sayu ke arah penis Sasuke yang terlihat mengerikan bagi Sakura.

"Ayoo lahap.." ucap Sasuke dan Sakura mengeleng cepat tapi Sasuke memaksa agar Sakura mengulum penisnya. "Mhhhmm... Spph.."

"Mmm... Mhhhmm.. Sphmm.." Sasuke memaksa agar Sakura mengerakan kepalanya maju, mundur cepat tanpa jeda sedikitpun "Mmmhhmm Suuu... Mmm.." Terus dan terus bergerak maju, mundur tanpa henti rambut merah muda Sakura diremas kasar oleh ngengaman erat Sasuke. "Mmmhhh!!!! uhukkk.. uhukk.." Sakura memuntahkan semua Cairan putih seperti susu yang kini membasahi seprai.

"Cih!!"

Decih Sasuke kesal dan terlihat murka. "Uhukkk... uhukk... Menjijikan!!" ucap Sakura langsung dibalas Sasuke dengan memasukan penisnya ke dalam mulut Sakura secara paksa.

"Mmhhh!!" Sakura mengeleng sampai akhirnya Sasuke berhenti memaksa Sakura melahap Penisnya.

"Brengsek!! Aku bukan pelayan!!! Sex mu!!!!" Bentak Sakura. Sasuke menjambak agar Sakura mendonggak menatap Sasuke, Sakura hanya bisa menangis menatap kosong ke arah mata onyx hitam yang terlihat seperti kegelapan bagi Sakura.

"Dasar Pelacur!" Bentak Sasuke membuat Sakura menangis histeris " Hikkss huuee... Hikksss Brengsekk Hikss huee.. hiksss..."

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

Chapter 06

(Keluar dari sekolah)


	6. Chapter 6

PROMO DULU

EDISI SPESIAL

FULL HENTAI

Title : UchiHaruFull-Hentai

Pair : SasuSaku and Other

Genre : Lemon, LemonHard and Ecchie

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Author : Hn U

Rate : M 18

Warning : VULGAR

Sifat karakter sangat beda

Chapter 06

(Keluar Dari Sekolah)

\-- Sakura Pov --

Aku hanya bisa menunduk lesu semua guru menyalahkanku karena banyak bekas kiss mark, terlihat jelas di leherku dan aku mendengar suara pelan dari salah satu guru mengataiku jalang, murahan. "Haruno, maaf kami harus mengatakan ini padamu." ucap guru Iruka wali kelasku yang sedang menatapku sedih.

"Guru Iruka semua ini bukan kemauanku" jawabku.

Di ruangngan kepala sekolah semua guru berkumpul dan yang dipanggil bukan hanya aku, tapi juga ada Sasuke karena aku mengukapkan semua tapi malah Sasuke mengatakan kebohongan dia bilang bahwa aku membutuhkan uang dan aku mendesaknya, tubuhku jadi bahan penukaran.

"Sakura haruno?!" ucap kakashi kepala sekolah Konoha.

Aku berharap kepala sekolahku mengerti bahwa aku tidak salah semoga aku hanya bisa berfikir positif "Iyaa" jawabku sambil menundukan kepala entah kenapa aku sangat takut.

"Maaf kau harus berhenti sekolah di sini padahal kau jadi kembanggaan sekolah. Dan buatmu, Sasuke kau libur seminggu." ucapan Kakashi membuatku terdiam apa-apa ini tidak masuk akal?

"Ini tidak adil kenapa Sasuke mendapatkan libur sebagai hukuman sedangkan aku, harus keluar sekolah mungkin aku tidak bisa sekolah lagi karena namaku sudah buruk!"

Protesku tapi semua guru menatap rendah ke arahku.

"Maaf ini sudah keputusan semua wali kelas dan aku sudah menyetujuinya." ucap kakashi.

Aku hanya menatap sayu kearah kepala sekolah yang selalu bijak tapi hari ini semua seakan terbalik bagaikan mimpi buruk saat aku terlelap dimalam hari.

Aku mengambil tasku dan berjalan pergi keluar kelas setelah tadinya, aku ke ruang guru untuk mengurus semua bahwa aku keluar dari konoha high school karena salahku. Walapun aku tidak salah menurut pendapatku sebenarnya apa aku ini salah tidakkan? Sebenarnya yang salah itu Sasuke.

"Sakura?!"

Aku menoleh ke asal suara yang memanggilku ternyata dia Sasori "Iyaa Sasori?" balasku saat dia telah di dekatku yang tadinya menghapiriku.

"Aku juga berhenti sekolah." ucap Sasori membuatku bingung tapi setelahku perhatikan dia membawa tasnya.

"Dasar bodoh kenapa kau berhenti?" ucapku penuh tanya saat kami berjalan menuju pintu keluar sekolah dan pelajaran sudah dimulai sejak tadi saat aku melewati koridor sekolah.

Aku tidak iklas jika harus pergi dari sekolah ini padahal baru saja aku naik kelas 3.

"Aku bosan sekolah setiap hari membolos karena itu aku memilih berhenti sekolah" ucapan Sasori membuatku bingung dengan pilihan hidupnya.

"Dasar aneh" gumamku.

"Aku antar kau pulang ya?" ucap Sasori saat kami sampai di dekat gerbang sekolah yang tertutup. Sasori membuka sedikit gerbang sekolah yang terbuat dari besi yang di cat hitam.

"Ayo! Kenapa kau melamun?" ucapan Sasori membuatku sadar. Aku harus terima dengan ini semua! Aku mulai melangkah keluar gerbang, Sasori menutup gerbang seperti semula.

Kami berdua berjalan bersama melewati tempat pejalan kaki seperti pada umumnya.

Lalu-lalang mobil sangat cepat saling melawan arah, aku terus memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi jika bibi Tsunade, tau pasti aku akan kena marah habis-habisan atau yang paling buruk aku akan... Semoga saja tidak mana mungkin aku tidak di anggap lagi sebagai keponakan yang selalu di perhatikan mana mungkin aku tidak di pedulikan lagi?

"Sakura, kau menangis?"

Aku langsung menoleh ke kiri menatap Sasori saat dia bertanya.

"Aku menangis?, apa maksudmu aku tidak menangis.." jawabku tapi penglihatanku aneh lalu aku menghapus airmataku mungkin karena aku memikirkan hal yang menyedihkan jadi seperti ini.

"Mungkin aku hanya terkena debu dari mobil yang melintas." jawabku dan semoga dia percaya.

"Debu dari mobil yang melintas ya?" ucap Sasori lalu dia mengandengku pergi ke arah halte bus yang jaraknya 10 meter dari tempat kami berdua berdiri.

"Sakura apa kau punya facebook?" ucap Sasori membuatku tersenyum,'pikirku kenapa menjadi ke arah sosmed?'

"Aku tidak punya sosmed atau facebook." ucapku.

"Sayang sekali" gumam Sasori memnuatku sedikit tersenyum.

Kami menunggu bus di halte baru 1 menit bus lalu berhenti di halte tempat kami menunggu...

\-- Jeessh--

Pintu otomatis terbuka, kami bedua masuk ke dalam bus yang terlihat hanya ada 10 penumpang di tambah aku dan Sasori jadi 12.

Aku baru tau kalo Sasori tinggal di dekat apartementku? saat dia menyebut tempat tujuannya kepada sopir bus.

"Kau tinggal disekitar mana Sasori?" ucapku penasaran lalu Sasori menjawab.

"Di belakang apartementmu di sebelah toko bunga Yamanaka milik teman sekelasmu kalau tidak salah namanya Ino benarkan?" Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Sakura apa Sasuke itu pacarmu?" ucapan Sasori membuatku sesak laluku mengeleng entah kenapa aku serasa ngeri mendengar namanya.

"Jadi bukan ya?" gumam Sasori lalu dia melihat ke arah kaca bus. Dia hanya diam sampai kami berdua turun di halte dekat apartemenku kira-kira jaraknya 15 meter dari apartemenku lalu kami berdua berjalan ke arah apartemenku setelah menyebrang di lampu merah.

"Sakura?" ucap Sasori yang saat ini sedang menghadang berdiri di depanku. Saat kami berjalan bersama menuju ke apartemenku yang kurang 2 meter lagi sampai " Iyaa?" jawabku lalu menujukkan senyum pada Sasori.

"Apa kau menyukai Sasuke?" ucap Sasori menatapku intens.

"Jangan bahas dia.

Aku membencinya..." jawabku. Aku melangkah melewati Sasori, beberapa pejalan kaki lain melihat ke arah kami berdua lalu aku dan berhenti dan berbalik melihat Sasori, yang mengikutiku

"Sudah sampai terima kasih Sasori" ucapku lalu aku pergi ke apartemen.

Sasori mengikutiku sampai ke pintu apartemenku yang berada di lantai dua paling sudut no 10.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?, sampai sini jangan-jangan kau?" ucapku. Sasori mengdekat memojokkanku ke pintu masuk apartemenku yang masih tertutup.

"Sakura jadilah pacarku" ucap Sasori lalu ku mendorongnya " Hah?!" ucapku binggung kenapa dia memintaku agar menjadi pacaranya?

"Aku menyukaimu," ucap Sasori lalu dia menciumku seperti ingin melumat.

"Mmmhpp!"

Aku mendorong dan bersiap menamparnya!

\--PLAAAKKK--

"Kau sama saja!" Bentakku setelah menamparnya.

"Sa-sama saja apa maksudmu?" protes Sasori.

"Kau sama saja-. Pasti kau punya tujuan biadap dengan caramu yang berbeda!!" Bentakku lalu dia memelukku.

"Tujuanku menjadi pacarmu." ucapnya. Sassori memelukku dan aku hanya bisa diam seperti orang bodoh lagi...

\-- Sakura Pov End --

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

Chapter 07

(Masih Sama saja)


	7. Chapter 7

PROMO DULU

EDISI SPESIAL

FULL HENTAI

Title : UchiHaru-Full-Hentai

Pair : SasuSaku and Other

Genre : Lemon, LemonHard and Ecchie

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Author : Hn U

Rate : M 18

Warning : VULGAR

Sifat karakter sangat beda

\-- Sebelumnya --

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku sampai sini jangan-jangan kau?" ucapku. Sasori mengdekat memojokkanku ke pintu masuk apartemenku yang masih tertutup.

"Sakura jadilah pacarku." ucap Sasori lalu ku mendorongnya.

\-- Next --

Chapter 07

(Masih Sama Saja)

\-- Sakura pov --

"Sakura.."

Gumannya lirih dapatku dengar jelas tapi ada rasa ragu di dalam benakku. Apa mungkin ini triknya?

"Berhentilah memelukku" ucapku tegas lalu perlahan dia menghentikan pelukannya.

"Sakura aku-."

"Cukupp! Pergilah Sasori!" ucapku tegas agar dia berhenti merayu entah kenapa hal itu tidak terdengar indah malah sebaliknya terdengar mengerikan, seperti suara burung hantu saat malam hari di hutan yang gelap.

"Sakura aku serius!" ucapnya dan kedua tangannya memelukku erat, laluku meraih kedua tangannya dan melepaskan pelukannya yang tadinya melingkari tubuhku.

"Maaf tadi aku emosi pergilah Sasori," ucapku laluku membuka pintu yang tadinya, aku hanya membuka kuncinya belum sempat membuka pintu.

"Sakura?" ucapnya laluku balas dengan menutup pintu.

\--Blamm--

"Melelahkan." gumamku.

Aku mulai melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

Saat aku di depan pintu kamar mandi satu demi satu pakaian yang melekat di tubuhku aku lucuti dan mengambil handuk yang memangku letakkan di dekat pintu masuk kamar mandi. Aku melihat cermin saat di dalam kamar mandi, yang aku lihat bekas kiss mark di leher dan bawah leherku.

"Jalang" gumamku mungkin benar kini aku telah menjadi jalang...

\-- Jresh --

Aku memutar pengangan kran untuk airhangat di bak mandi laluku tunggu hingga hampir penuh mungkin berendam bisa membuatku tenang mungkin...

"Bagaimana jika nanti bibiku tau?" gumamku dalam hati dan perlahan ku mulai naik, memasuki bak mandi untuk menyamankan posisiku di bak mandi.

"Hikss...hikss.."

Tanpa perintahku isak mulai ada di setiap tangisku, yang aku takutkan hanya satu yaitu hamil bagaimana jika nanti aku hamil?

Setelah aku berendam dan mandi akupun kini berdiri di depan lemari baju yang terbuka.

"Aku lelah" gumamku.

Aku melepas handuk yang membalut tubuhku dan mulai memakai pakaian dalam juga piyama berwana putih sedikit merah muda walaupun samar hampir tak terlihat dan motif kelopak bunga sakura yang menjadi hiasannya.

Akupun merebahkan diri ke tempat tidur setelah mengeringkan rambutku tadi, kelopak mata seakan berat ingin menutup rapat dan perlahan aku mulai memejamkan mata.

"Semoga semua ini hanya mimpiku saja.."

Ting... Nung... Ting... Nungg..

Aku terjaga dari tidurku seakan mendengar bel apartemenku berbunyi.

Aku melihat jam wekker kecil di atas rak meja kecil dekat tempat tidur.

Ternyata sudah jam 9:05 PM?

Aku mulai beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju pintu keluar kamarku.

Tingg... Nung...

"Sebentar!"ucapku, laluku membuka pintu tapi aku hanya bisa diam karena yang di hadapanku adalah Sasuke uchiha "Haruno?" ucapnya lalu ku mulai menutup pintu tapi...

Sasuke menahan pintu dan masuk ke dalam apartemenku "Keluuarr! Jangan! Ganggu! Akuuu... Lagii!" Teriaku nyaring.

\--Plaakk--

Aku hanya bisa diam saat dia menamparku.

"Lebih baik kau, diam Haruno!" ucapnya lalu mengandengku paksa menuju kamarku.

"Hikksss... Hikss... Hikss... Hue... Hikss."

\--Bruukhh--

Yang seperti sebelumnya aku terbaring di ranjang dan iblis ini tersenyum puas aku hanya bisa menatap sayu... Melihat senyum iblisnya yang mungkin bagi oranglain itu manis tapi sebenarnya.. Tidak!

"Haruno, aku merindukanmu." ucapannya terdengar tidak masuk akal..

\-- Sakura Pov End --

Sasuke melumat paksa bibir ranum Sakura dan mengunci gerakan Sakura bukan hanya melumat bahkan memberi tanda kiss, mark baru di leher Sakura "Sshh Cu... Kuupphh.. Hikss.. Hentikann AkhhSshh.." Desah Sakura sebab Sasuke meremas oppai kirinya, sambil tersenyum seperti iblis "Kau senangkan Haruno?" ucap Sasuke.

"Ashhh... Hikss... Sasukehh... Hentikan... Hikss.." Protes Sakura nada parau lalu Sasuke mengeluarkan tali dari saku celanan.

"Ayo kita mulai... Haruno," ucap Sasuke lalu memaksa melucuti pakaian Sakura, hingga tak ada lagi satu helai benang yang menutupi tubuhnya dan mengikat kedua tangan Sakura di ranjang.

"Hikkss... Aku mohon... Hentikan.. Hikss... Nanti aku bisa.. Hamil..." ucap parau Sakura yang kini terikat bersandar di kepala ranjang "Hnn, tinggal digugurkan saja mudahkan? Dan kita melakukan sex lagi..." ucap Santai Sasuke membuat Sakura mendelik emerald nya membulat.

" Kauu!! Iblis! Gilaaa!" Teriak Sakura lalu Sasuke melumat oppai kiri, kanan Sakura bergantian.

"Ssphhh Mmm.. Terserahh" balas Sasuke tak peduli.

"Aahh.. Sshh... Oohh... Ssshh.."

Desah Sakura Saat Sasuke melumat, hisap oppai Sakura dan kadang meremas kasar.. lalu Sasuke mulai menjilat bibir vaginanya "Sspphh.. Kau munafik Haruno kau sangat suka setiapku lakukan ini?" ucap Sasuke lalu menjilat lagi "Ssshhh.. Oohh..." Desah Sakura.

"Akhh... Sshh Aaaahhh!"

Desah klimaks Sakura lalu Sasuke melucuti celana dan boxer. Dan mulai meraba pipi Sakura Sambil berucap.

"Kita bermain sampai pagi dan jika kau hamil? Aku akan membayar biaya saat mengugurkan janinmu."

"Hikkss...Gilaaaa!!" ucap Sakura. Sasuke menompakan kedua paha Sakura ke pahanya langsung menerobos ke dalam lorong kenikmatan Sakura.

"Aaakkhhh! Aaahh!!"

Desah parau Sakura. Dia mencoba mengerakan kedua tanganya yang terikan di ranjang..

Sasuke menghetak-hentak kasar Sambil menghisap rakus leher Sakura.. Kiri, kanan bergatian.

"Ashhh... Uuhhh..."

Semakin Sakura mendesah Sasuke semakin cepat mengerakan tempo gerakan hentakannya.

"Aaakhhh!" desah klimaks Sakura.

Sasuke melepas ikatan di kedua tangan Sakura, Sasuke membaringkannya.

"Lagi?" ucap Sasuke.

Dia mengangkat kedua kaki Sakura mengejot Seperti iblis yang haus sex.

Sakura hanya meringis menahan hentakan kasar dan cepat dari Sasuke.

"Akhhhh... Sasukeehhh... Akhhh.. Uuhh... Sasukehhh.. Skkhh... Akhhhh...Perihhh!!" Sasuke berhenti lalu menatap malas ke arah Sakura.

"Cihh! perih?, jangan bohong!" ucap Sasuke lalu menghetak kasar lagi.

"Akkhh... Oohhh.. Saashhh... Ohhh... Ahhhkhh... Aahhhh!" desah Sakura klimaks lalu diapun terlelap pingsan.

"Cih payah!" ucap Sasuke lalu mengambil pakaianya dan memakainya. Sasuke keluar dari kamar, Sakura yang kini tergulai lemas di tempat tidur.

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

Chapter 08

(Takdirku)


	8. Chapter 8

PROMO DULU

EDISI SPESIAL

FULL HENTAI

Title : UchiHaruFull-Hentai

Pair : SasuSaku and Other

Genre : Lemon, LemonHard and Ecchie

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Author : Hn U

Rate : M 18

Warning : VULGAR

Sifat karakter sangat beda

Chapter 08

(Takdirku)

\-- Sakura Pov --

Aku hanya bisa membalut tubuhku dengan selimut. Dan terisak.

"Hikks... Hue.. Hikkss..."

Bagaimana jika aku nanti hamil? Pasti si biadap itu hanya bicara.

"Gugurkan.."

Aku tutup diriku dengan selimut dan terisak sepuasku kenapa kehidupanku berubah seperti ini?

Aku merasa pusing dengan semua ini dan mataku terasa panas, tubuhku terasa lemas dan mulai menghangat hingga terasa sedikit panas...

" Ayah... Ibu.." Gumamku lirih menyebut nama kedua orangtuaku, pasti kedua orangtuaku kecewa di surga sana... Semua ini karena dia Sasuke Uchiha!

Suhu badanku serasa panas, dingin yang aku lihat serasa berputar mungkin aku demam? Yang terlintas dipikiranku.

Aku merasa mengantuk dan ingin sekali memejamkan mataku lagi. Padahal aku selalu menjaga kesehatanku agar tidak sakit, karena aku benci sakit karena setiap aku sakit pasti aku merasa sendirian seperti sekarang.

"Kau demam?"

Suara ini. Aku sangat kenali, laluku mulai membuka kelopak mataku melihat sosok Sasuke menyentuh keningku dengan telapak tangannya.

"Hikksss... Aku tidakk mau.. Cukupp!!" Protesku tapi Sasuke hanya diam menatapku, intens.

Aku hanya menatapnya penuh takut saat melihat kedua onyx hitamnya yang sangat mengerikan bagiku.

"Tidurlah Haruno," ucapnya. Sasuke menunjukkan senyum iblisnya yang terlihat manis bagi yang tidak tau sifat asli si biadap ini!

"Aku mohon berhentilah menyiksaku," ucapku parau. Pipiku terasa basah mungkin aku menangis lagi.

Aku mulai tidak bisa berpikir jernih meminta pada iblis yang tidak memiliki hati seperti dia!

"Baiklah selama kau sakit, aku akan libur menikmati milikku.." ucanya. Sasuke terus membelai rambutku, dia kenapa berbeda?

"Aku bukan milikmu!" jawabku dengan nada suara lesu lalu dia menunjukkan expresi kurang suka, dia beranjak ke atasku yang sedang terbaring di tempat tidur lalu kedua tangannya, di sisi kiri dan kanan kepalaku.

"Jangan mulai lagi..." ucapku. Tanpa terasa bulir airmata membasahi kedua pipiku tanpa henti, aku bisa merasakannya saat ini airmataku terus mengalir melewati pipiku.

Dia mendekatkan wajahnya, dia sangat gila! Aku sakit tapi dia tetap ingin melakukan hal itu dan sama saja seperti membunuhku perlahan...

"Haruno berhentilah menangis.." ucapnya sambil menghapus

airmataku.

Trik apa lagi ini?, pasti si biadap ini merecanakan sesuatu! "Jangan sok baik!" ucapku tegas tapi dia hanya tersenyum dan mencium bibirku.

"Hnn, berhentilah menangis!" ucapnya tegas dan juga menatap intens.

Dia turun dari ranjangku dan pergi keluar kamarku, saat aku ingin bangun dari baringku semua berasa berputar rasa pusing amat terasa menyiksaku.

"Uhuukk... Uhuk.."

Aku menyentuh keningku sendiri demamku tinggi sekali dan aku merasa sangat haus.

Aku duduk ditepi ranjang mulai berpikir banyak hal dari ingin bunuh diri atau kabur dari tempat ini menghidari iblis itu yang merusak kehidupanku, saat diriku melihat seisi kamar.

Aku berjalan meraih piyamaku yang berada di lantai juga pakai dalamku.

"Iblis itu mengangapku apa? Dan sekarang entah kemasukan setan apa hingga dia jadi sok baik." gumamku dalam hati.

Aku memakai semua pakaianku dan ambruk ke tempat tidur.

"Pusing dan badanku serasa remuk" gumamku.

\-- Cekhlek --

Aku melihat pintu kamarku yang mulai terbuka, sosok iblis yang sedang bermain drama kini membawa semangku bubur.

Dia kenapa jadi aneh? Dia meletakkan Segelas susu di meja rak kecil dekat tempat tidur.

Dia duduk ditepi ranjang dan aku hanya terbaring melihat ke arah lain.

"Cepat bangun kau, harus makan." ucapnya.

Dia menatap intens ke araku saat aku meliriknya laluku mulai bangun dan duduk di ranjang.

"Pergilah..." ucapku.

Dia meniup sesendok bubur dan menyodorkan sendok seakan menyuapi?

"Hnn, Buka mulutmu!" ucapnya.

Aku hanya diam dan menutup mulutku rapat.

"Cih! Apa aku harus menyiramkan bubur ini ke wajahmu Haruno?!" Ancamnya.

Aku mendelik membulatkan mata terkejut, dia sangat marah apa yang harus aku lakukan?

"Aa.."

Aku membuka mulut seakan menjadi polos, saat ini entah kenapa aku semakin hari menjadi bodoh dan takut jika dia nanti marah.

Dia terus menyuapiku walaupun rasa bubur itu entah kenapa terasa pahit tapiku berusaha menghabiskannya dan yang dia bawa porsinya, sedang tidak banyak juga tidak sedikit.

"Hnn! Minum!" Perintahnya tegas sambil memberiku segelas susu diikuti tatapan dingin dari kedua mata inyx hitamnya yang mengerikan.

Aku mencoba meraih gelas yang dia bawa tapi dia menolak?, malah menyuruhku diam.

Dan membantuku meminum segelas susu, aku melirik wajahnya dan senyum iblis lagi dia perlihatkan padaku lalu aku menghentikannya agar berhenti, membantuku meminum segelas susu.

"Cukup keluarlah" gumamku.

Sasuke menatapku intens tapi lebih ke expresi tidak suka.

"Apa kau ingin, aku hukum haruno?"

Aku hanya meringis mendengar ucapannya yang mulai seperti biasa terdengar selalu ingin menyiksa, aku mengeleng lalu tertunduk lesu dia membelai rambutku.

"Hnn.. Milikku" gumamnya membuatku langsung membulatkan mata saat menunduk dan terdiam.

"Dasar iblis yang suka berbohong." ucapku dalam hati. i

Dia memaksaku mendonggak melihat wajahnya yang selalu berekspresi serius menatap intens dingin juga sedikit tersenyum dan matanya terus bergerak ke kiri, kanan juga bawah lalu menataku tegas.

"Mmmhphh!"

Aku mendelik tiba-tiba karena dia melumat bibirku laluku meraih wajahnya mendorong agar berhenti melakukan hal bodoh ini.

"Cih!"

Decihnya terdengar kasar "Keluarrr! Dari kamarku!" Bentakku lalu dia bersiap menamparku dan akupun menutup mataku rapat tapi..

Dia malah meraba pipi kiriku dan berpesan.

"Kau milikku" ucapnya.

Aku hanya menutup mata tak mempedulikan ucapannya.

'Omongkosong'

Ku gerakan bibirku membentuk kata tanpa suara.

"Hnn? Omong kosong?" gumamnya.

Diamencium bibirku walau aku menutup mata tapi aku yakin itu yang dia lakukan karena aku terbiasa dengan caranya menciumku.

"Mmm.."

Ciumam semakin dia perdalam dan mengigit bibir bawah memaksaku membuka selah dan akupun membuka selah.

Seakan menurut dengan perintah permainannya yang membuatku tenang dan hanyut entah kemana pikiran dan harga diriku juga benciku saat ini degub jatungku terus berpacu cepat lalu tanpa sadarku ikut masuk dalam permainan ciuman iblis ini.

\-- Degh --

"Lembut" ucapku dalam hati sambil di'iringi saling membalas ciuman.

"Milikku" gumamnya diselah ciuman.

Aku membalas ucapannya dengan cara membalas ciumannya lebih agrsif.

\-- Sakura Pov End --

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

Chapter 09

(Perubahan)


	9. Chapter 9

Kali ini ada dramanya gppkan?

Title : UchiHaruFull-Hentai

Pair : SasuSaku and Other

Genre : Lemon, LemonHard and Ecchie

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Author : Hn U

Rate : M 18

Warning : VULGAR

Sifat karakter sangat beda

Chapter 09

(Perubahan)

\-- Sakura Pov --

Aku kembali ke sekolah lagi begitu juga dengan si brengsek Sasuke.

Untunglah aku bisa bersekolah lagi, dan untungnya bibi Tsunade tidak tau hal ini karena aku sempat di keluarkan dari sekolah.

Mungkin kali ini aku harus berpikir bahwa diriku ini tidak jenius.

Karena aku terlalu mudah hanyut olehnya, dia datang dan pergi semaunya yang aku bicarakan ini adalah si brengsek! Sasuke Uchiha, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang aneh pada diriku? Rasa debaran merindukan sesuatu entah apa ini? Aku juga tidak mengerti?

Aku melihat langit biru di atap sekolah ini, teramat menenangkan hatiku.

Debar ini tak pernah tenang seakan seperti ombak besar yang terus menerpa karang.

Aku melihatnya dari balik terali besi di atap sekolah, Sasuke bersama Ino seakan sangat mesra...

Entah kenapa aku berpikir seperti ini terlihat mereka berdua biasa saja tapi aku berpikir mereka berdua mesra sebenarnya aku ini kenapa?

Aku pejamkan mata ini dan aku mulai mengatur nafasku ini juga mencoba menenangkan diriku. Pikiranku seakan tidak ingin berhenti untuk memikirkannya, aku seperti seseorang yang sangat jalang ya?, mungkin kata jalang tepat untukku sebab aku seakan ingin dia saat ini di dekatku.

"Sakura?"

Aku menoleh ke arah asal suara dan di dekat pintu keluar dari atap sekolah sosok Naruto yang aku kenal sedang menatapku dari jauh.

"Naruto?" gumanku,

Naruto pun mendekat.

"Ternyata kau di sini?" tanyanya padaku. Aku hanya membalas dengan senyum hambar.

Aku berjalan menuju tempat duduk yang cukup panjang terbuat dari kayu yang di cat berwarna coklat. Aku duduk di sana, Naruto mendekat dan ikut duduk tepat disebelahku, dia bersandar sambil mendonggak ke atas melihat langit biru atau awan putih hanya dia yang tau.

"Kau kelihatan sedih apa kau masih memikirkan ke jadian itu?" tanyanya. Dia tetap melihat ke atas.

Aku mengeleng pelan malas untuk menjawab pertanyaannya dan bagimana aku harus menjawab?

"Aku tidak habis pikir teme, sampai sejauh itu" gumamnya.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, aku sudah melupakan semuanya." ucapku kepadanya.

"Hah! Kau bilang apa? Sakura kenapa kau bisa pasrah seperti ini?" Tanyanya.

"Semua sudah terjadi. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur dan tak akan bisa menjadi nasi lagi, ika ini adalah takdir maka aku akan terima takdirku ini" gumamku.

Naruto hanya bisa mengaruk kepala seakan binggung juga frustasi setelah mendengar ucapanku tadi.

Aku bediri dari tempat duduk dan mulai melangkah untuk pergi tapi langkah ini terhenti karena pergelangan tanganku di genggam erat olehnya.

"Sakura, aku akan menjagamu" ucapnya.

Aku hanya bisa menatapnya lalu berkata terima kasih.

"Naruto, sampai kapan kau akan menahanku di sini?" ucapku.

Dia melepas genggamnnya.

"Maaf.."

Naruto membiarkan aku pergi. Aku buka pintu keluar dari atap sekolah dan berpikir disetiap langkahku.

Langkah ini terasa berat walaupun terlihat biasa saat melangkah tapi rasanya teramat berat malas untuk melangkah dan aku seakan lelah dengan semuanya.

Begitu banyak murid yang aku lewati tapi semua terasa sepi mereka seperti tak ada walaupun kenyataannya mereka ada disetiap aku melewati area koridor sekolah.

"Sakura?"

Guru Iruka menyapaku membuatku sadar dari lamunanku. Guru Iruka pun mengajakku ke ruang kepala sekolah saat aku sampai di sana yang ada hanya, Kakashi kepala sekolah yang mendekat ke arahku.

"Anggap ini kesempatan keduamu." ucap Kakashi.

Aku membalas dengan anggukkan. "Sakura selain aku dan kepala sekolah Sasuke yang meminta agar kau tidak di keluarkan dari sekolah.

" Guru Irukan membuatku sedikit terkejut, aku membungkukkan badan, lalu pamit untuk kembali ke kelasku. Aku binggung dengan diriku kenapa aku merasa senang mendengar bahwa Sasuke yang membantuku, sadarlah Sakura bahwa kenyataannya Sasuke itu orang yang brengsek seharusnya kau marah bukanya senang tidak jelas seperti ini.

Di setiap jalanku di area koridor sekolah semua yang ada di koridor menatapku iba apakah mereka kasihan padaku? Aku sekilas berpikir seperti itu.

\-- Sakura Pov End --

\-- Sasuke Pov --

"Apa maksudmu kita putus?"

Protes Ino ditujukkan padaku, aku tidak peduli dia suka atau tidak karena aku lebih tertarik kepada Sakura Haruno saat ini.

"Sasuke! Aku tidak mau kalau kita putus jangan bilang kalau kau sekarang menyukai Sakura si jidat lebar itu!" ucapnya dengan nada sangat nyaring membuat telingaku seakan tuli.

"Hnn!" jawabku

"Apa maksudnya itu jawablah yang benar!" protesnya.

Aku tanpa basa-basi langsung menampar pipi kirinya.

Plaaaakkk!!!

"Cerewet" ucapku bersamaan dengan suara tamparanku.

Dia menangis terisak tak terima. Aku pergi meninggalkannya dibelakang sekolah.

"Dasar hina" gumamku sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkanya.

Aku pun memasuki pintu masuk sekolah lalu melewati koridor dan semua melihat ke arah lain enggan melihatku.

Pandanganku tertuju di satu titik sosok yang mulai menganggu pikiranku, dia terlihat sangat kacau mungkin masih memikirkan apa yang telah aku lakukan padanya.

Brukk!! dia menubrukku ternyata dia melamun dasar payah.

"Sasuke?!" ucapnya.

Aku mengajaknya pergi dengan paksa tak mempedulikkan pandangan murid disekitar koridor juga berontaknya sesekali aku menatapnya penuh benci agar dia diam.

"Lepas!!" berontaknya saat aku membawanya ke ruangan kosong dekat lorong sekolah yang memang selalu sepi.

Bruukh!!

"Diam!" Bentakku saat menghempaskanya di tembok dalam ruangan tepat disebelah pintu.

"Aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini biarkan aku tenang!" protesnya.

Aku hanya menatapnya kesal. "Hnn?, bukannya kau menikmati yang aku lakukan padamu?"

Dia hanya diam tak menjawab yang dia lakukan hanya meremas ujung roknya sambil melihat ke arah kiri.

"Apa kau memikirkan apa yang aku lakukan padamu?"

Tanyaku padanya. Dan Sakura mencoba menamparku tapi usahanya sia-sia tangan kanannya dapatku tahan lalu aku mencium bibirnya dan melakukan hal yang biasa aku lakukan... Desahnya terus meluncur seakan mengiginkan lebih tatapannya menjadi sayu di iringi rona merah di kedua pipinya.

"Ayo kita mulai lagi."

Bisikku lalu melumat bibirnya dan lebih dari itu.

\-- Sasuke Pov End --

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

Chapter 10

(Kau adalah milikku)


	10. Chapter 10

Title : UchiHaruFull-Hentai

Pair : SasuSaku and Other

Genre : Lemon, LemonHard and Ecchie

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Author : Hn U

Rate : M 18

Warning : VULGAR

Sifat karakter sangat beda

Chapter 10

(Kau adalah milikku)

\-- Sasuke Pov --

Aku menghentikan semua yang aku lakukan. Dia mulai mengatur nafasnya perlahan lalu menamparku sangat keras.

PLAAAAKKK!!

"Dasar berengsek kau Sasuke!" Bentaknya.

Airmatanya terus mengalir, dia selalu menangis karena ulahku, apa boleh buat dia sangat luar biasa di ranjang walaupun hanya bisa pasrah.

Tapi sesuatu yang unik terjadi padaku belakangan ini?

Aku mulai memikirkanya dari segi mana bukan hanya saat aku melakukan sex padanya tapi ada hal yang susah untuk aku mengerti.

"Dasar jalang berani sekali kau menamparku!" Bentaku sambil menghimpitnya di tembok juga menjambak rambut pinknya yang halus sayangnya dia sangat munafik! Coba dia lebih penurut aku tidak akan berbuat kasar padanya seperti sekarang. Hnn mungkin.

"Berhentilah! Bermain-main padaku!, apa kau tidak malu pada dirimu sendiri hanya bisa melakukan hal yang menjijikan!" Dia bicara sangat lantang!

"Hnn? Menjijikan kau bilang? Kau sangat menikmatinya bukan? setiap aku melakukan hal yang kau bilang menjijikan tadi! Aku ingin bertanya apa kau tidak ingat? kau selalu membalas yang aku lakukan padamu saat di ranjang!"

Tanyaku sambil memandangnya agar mendonggak melihat wajahku, dia hanya bisa menangis tanpa suara.

Benar-benar sangat cantik, aku sangat ingin melakukan, sex dengannya sampai aku merasa puas.

"Haruno, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu jika kau hamil, cepat gugurkan agar kita bisa puas melakukan hal yang kau bilang menjijikan ini."

Dia langsung beronta seperti orang yang sangat ketakutan. Polosnya kau Haruno, aku semakin menyukaimu jika kau seperti ini.

"Lepaskan aku!!"

Aku menahan kedua tangannya lalu mencium bibirnya sampai dia tenang walau awalnya dia menolak dan menutup bibirnya sangat rapat tapi tinggal menunggu waktu dan memaksa pada akhirnya dia meleleh pasrah dengan apa yang aku perbuat.

"Shh.. Ahh!" Desah yang terdengar merdu menuntunku agar berbuat lebih dan lebih parah lagi. "Hentikan!! Kauuu Ahhh!"

Aku menikmati apa yang aku perbuat lehernya selalu, aku penuhi bekas kiss mark yang akan selalu aku penuhi semauku.

"Sshhh... Mhh.."

Dia selalu mudah sekali luluh di bagian ini. Aku meremas oppai kanannya. Desahnya terus meluncur terdengar meminta lebih, lalu melumat bibirnya sambil melanjutkan perbuat yang aku gemari ini dan terus meremas oppai kanannya dari yang terkesan lembut sampai kasar sampai aku harus membukamnya dengan menciumnya. Agar suara desah seksinya tak terdengar sampai luar.

Tanganku seakan bergerak tanpa perintah, membuka tiap kancing baju yang terkait, satu demi satu hingga terlihat bra yang senada dengan rambutnya. Ternyata kau maniak warna pink Haruno.

"Mhhphh.."

Dia telah hanya bisa hanyut saat aku melumat bibirnya dan tidak sadar aku perlahan menurunkan branya.

Tanpa berpikir aku langsung melumat oppai kirinya, seakan seperti bayi yang sedang haus.

"Assshhh... sejak kapan diaaa Shh.. Ooh.."

Entah berapa lama aku menikmati yang aku lakukan sampai bergantian dari sebelah kiri ke kanan, dia hanya bisa meremas rambutku dan menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan.

Hnn, pintar dengan begitu kita tak akan terdengar Haruno, kau pintar juga tidak salah kau di sebut jenius mungkin kau suatu hari nanti menjadi jenius dalam bidang sex.

"Ahhhh! Cukuppp! Hentikan.."

Aku mengubah perbuataku tadi dan kini aku membuatnya klimaks dengan jemariku.

Dia hanya bisa meremas kedua bahuku dan menutup bibirnya rapat tapi desahnya selalu lolos saat aku membuatnya agar klimaks.

"Kau sangat basah Haruno." Gumamku sambil mendekatkan wajahku ke wajanya.

"Mhhphh Cukup..."

Aku tak mempedulikan apa yang dia inginkan malah aku membaringkannya di lantai. Melucuti semua yang dia pakai, agar baju sekolahnya tidak kotor. Aku tidak mau ada yang tau kalau Haruno telah melakukan sex bukan?

Aku terus melakukan hal yang biasa aku lakukan padanya entah berapa kali dia mendesah karena klimaks dan entah berapa kali aku klimaks di dalam.

Desahnya semakin mengila dan membuat menjadi semakin kasar dan semakin gila karena desah merdunya yang sangat terdengar erotis.

"Akhhkkhh! Sasuke!!"

Desahnya nyaring langsung aku bungkam.

"Bodoh!"

Aku menatapnya tegas dia hanya menangis dalam diam dan menatap kosong saat aku membukamnya sambil menghentaknya cukup kasar terdengar suara desah yang tertahan. Aku semakin ingin melakukan lebih kasar.

"Haruno, apa kau menikmatinya?"

Tanyaku tapi dia malah mengeleng, Sial ingin rasanya aku tampar!, wajah cantiknya.

Posisi yang sengaja aku ubah menjadi doggy style. Desahnya terus terdengar merdu tanpa terasa aku sampai berkeringat mungkin ini terlalu lama dia pun berkeringat ternyata dia juga kelelahan tapi boleh juga dia tidak pingsan.

"Ahhh!"

Klimaks yang entah sudah ke berapa kalinya, aku menjadi seperti hipper sex gara-gara kau Haruno!

"Hari ini cukup Haruno nanti sepulang sekolah kita lakukan yang lebih parah." ucapku saat menghentikan perbuatan yang sangat nikmat ini.

"Huuh... Kau gila..." Gumamnya yang kini terlihat sangat ke lelahan. Aku mendekat dan meraup bibirnya lalu merubah posisinya di atasku.

"Kau gila!"

"Cepatlah berhentilah menjadi munafik!" Bentakku. Dia hanya membulatkan mata.

"Curang.." Gumamnya.

"Hnn curang?" Tanyaku dan dia meremas bajuku.

"Baiklah."

Aku melepas bajuku dan meletakkannya di sebelahku. "Aku sudah melepasnya."

"Kau hanya menurunkan celana..."

"Cih! Kau lambat cepat jika kau ingin lepas.. Lepas saja sendiri!"

Entah kenapa dia menjadi mulai manja dan kenapa juga aku mulai ingin baik padanya apa rasa tertarikku pada Haruno?

Ragu-ragu dia melepas celana dan boxerku.

Aku membimbingnya agar posisinya di atasku lagi walau harus memaksa. Pada akhirnya dia bermain di atasku juga mulai mendesah melakukan yang tadinya dia bilang menjijikan.

"Haruno kau ternyata munafik." ucapku. Dia langsung menghentak kasar

"Assshhh... Terserah!"

Aku menarik pergelangan tangannya agar mendekat, dia terus bermain tanpa bimbinganku, aku rasa dia mengikuti nalurinya luar biasa.

"Sshhh... Mmhh..."

Dia bergerak mengikuti nalurinya.

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

Chapter 11

(Hamil?)


	11. Chapter 11

Title : Uchi-Haru-Full-Hentai

Pair : SasuSaku and Other

Genre : Lemon, LemonHard and Ecchie

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Author : Hn U

Rate : M 18

Warning : VULGAR

Sifat karakter sangat beda

Chapter 11

(Hamil?)

\-- Sakura Pov --

Kali ini aku hanya bisa menurut tiap dia, datang ke apartemen melakukan hal yang aku benci kami berdua selalu seperti ini tiap waktu maksudku tiap waktu adalah, saat di sekolah di mana pun saat dia ingin.

Aku hanya bisa menurut padanya, aku kenapa mudah sekali tunduk padanya?

Heemhh... Huekkhh...

Sudah selama 3 hari ini aku sering mual, kepalaku juga sedikit pusing mungkin aku harus libur sekolah dulu ya?

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi memakai handuk yang membalut tubuhku ini.

Aku membuka pintu kamar alangkah terkejutkannya aku ternyata Sasuke ada di kamarku!

"Sasuke? kenapa kau bisa masuk pintu apartemen ku ini kan terkunci?

"Aku membuat kunci duplikat. Haruno apa kau mual di pagi hari? Aku mendengar suaramu saat di kamar mandi tadi."

"Iya. Sepertinya aku masuk angin," jawabku asal.

Sasuke langsung beranjak dari baringnya lalu mendekat ke arahku, dia menatap sangat tegas lalu tersenyum penuh arti?

"Haruno sepertinya kau hamil." ucapnya sambil membelai rambutku, aku hanya bisa sedikit bergetar mendengar ucapannya mencoba untuk tetap tenang. Jika aku menunjukkan perasaan sedihku pasti dia akan marah padaku.

"Sasuke, jangan ber-bercanda..." ucapku lalu memberinya senyum, tapi dia tetap berekspresi dingin seperti es.

"Aku tidak bercanda aku sudah hafal saat wanita hamil."

Aku membulatkan mata terkejut, saat dia berkata sudah hafal. Rasa sedih menyelimutiku saat ucapan itu meluncur dari mulutnya dan menyadarkanku bahwa Sasuke, seorang yang selalu bermain-main dengan wanita lain entah aku yang keberapa, entah kenapa aku ingin marah, entah kenapa aku tak terima, entah kenapa aku mencintainya!

"Hikks.. hikss.."

"Hnn... Kenapa kau menangis?"

Suaranya terdengar lembut tapi itu hanya suara yang hanya menghanyutkan perasaanku saja aku sadar ini semua hanya sandiwaranya mungkin aku harus berpikir jernih dan mulai bangun dari tidurku!

"Hikss.."

"Ssthhh... Diamlah ayo kita kerumah sakit kenalanku" ucapnya, aku menatapnya sambil menghapus airmataku ini.

"Rumah sakit?"

"Hnn. Kau kenapa Haruno apa kau takut tenang saja kita hanya sebentar di rumah sakit setelah mengugurkan janinmu kita pulang. Dan kau bisa beristirahat."

"Aku tidak mau! Aku menolak perintah biadapmu!"

Dia menjambakku agar melihat wajahnya. Airmata ini terus mengalir di'iringi rasa penyesalan yang mulai menyadarkan.

"Dasar bodoh kau menolak?! Pikirkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti! Jika kau hamil. Keluargaku akan menyalahkanku dan semua orang akan memandang remeh padaku!"

Aku hanya bisa diam menatapnya semua ucapan yang aku dengar bertubi-tubi. Membuat hatiku ini serasa tertusuk berkali-kali.

"Kau!! Kau!! Kauuu!!! Yang bodoh!!!" Bentaku lalu menepis tangannya yang menjambaku.

"Kau hanya berpikir tentang dirimu sendiri!! Kau itu sampah!! Kau hanya tau nafsu!! Kau memang mempunyai semua tapi satu yang kau tak punya!! Dengar ini bodoh!! Kau tidak punya hati!! Mungkin perasanmu juga sudah mati!!"

PLAKK!!

"Hikss.."

"Kalau kau bicara seperti itu lagi akanku robek mulutmu.."

Dia membuatku menatap kosong dan aku sadar cuma aku yang mencintainya. Perlahan rasa cinta yang tumbuh ini sudah berganti kebencianku padanya.

Aku menuruti semua yang dia mau, aku memakai pakaianku dan sudah siap akan pergi ke rumah sakit aku hanya mengangguk mengerti. Dia terus menatapku heran. 'Apa kau tau bodoh suatu saat kau akan merasakan apa yang aku rasakan.'

"Kau sudah siap?"

"Hmm.."

Dia mengandengku mengajakku keluar dari apartemenku, apa aku harus mengugurkan janin ini? Jika benar aku hamil? Jika aku mengikuti keinginan nya kali ini apa bedanya aku dengan Sasuke?

"Sial apa kau bilang kau sibuk?!" Dia sedang menghubungi temannya yang biasanya mengugurkan. Senyum mulai aku tunjukkan dan entah kenapa aku merasa senang.

Aku berjalan menjauh darinya yang kini sedang sibuk dengan handphone nya menghubungi satu per satu yang dia kenal.

"Sudahlah.."

Ucapku saat menjauh darinya dia melihatku dia mendekat perlahan.

"Sasuke pergilah dari hidupku aku ingin menanggung ini semua sendirian anggaplah kita tak pernah kenal atau pun bertemu."

"Cihh!"

Aku melangkah terus melangkah dan berfikir masa depan yang belum pasti bisa aku raih.

"Haruno!" Teriaknya, aku terus melangkah menjauh darinya, tak ingin berbalik melihat sosoknya lagi.

"Awal aku tak mengenalmu dan akhirnya aku juga tak mengenalmu.."

"Cih! Kau sudah gila! Tenangkan dirimu! Semua akan berjalan lancar!"

Plakk!

Entah sudah berapa kali aku menangis. Airmata ini terus saja ingin menunjukkan kehadirannya pada si brengsek, yang tak punya hati ini.

Aku terus menatapnya dia hanya diam menatapku. Beberapa orang menatap ke arah kami berdua entah sejak kapan aku berada di tepi jalan dekat apatemen.

"Kenapa kau diam balaslah." Tanyakku.

\-- Sakura Pov End --

\-- Sasuke Pov --

Aku hanya terdiam menatapnya yang kini menatapku di'iringi

airmatanya yang terus menetes. Rasa sedihnya entah kenapa membuatku seperti pecundang payah yang hanya bisa diam.

"Kenapa kau diam balaslah." Ucapnya entah kenapa bisa membuatku sedih dan hanya bisa mengepalkan kedua tangangku.

Aku mengegam erat pergelanggan tangannya mencoba mengajaknya pergi dari tepi jalan menjadi sorotan tiap pejalan kaki.

Dia memaksa melepaskan ngegamanku hingga benar-benar terlepas.

"Pergilah lanjutkan yang kau suka! Aku ingin pergi darimu."

"Cihh.." Aku mencoba meraih tanganya.

Plakk..

Dia menepis tanganku seakan membuatku ingin menamparnya agar dia tau siapa aku ini?

Dia berbalik lalu melangkah perlahan mempercepat langkahnya hingga berlari kecil melewati beberapa orang pejalan kaki.

Aku mulai berjalan perlahan hingga berlari mengejarnya dia akan kemana?

"Haruno kau mau kemana sial!" Teriakku.

Sampai kapan pun kau akan aku dapatkan, aku sudah pernah bertekat kau milikku.

Kau akan terus menjadi milikku. Dia berbalik menatapku di sebrang jalan tinggal sedikit lagi kau, aku dapatkan lagi.

"Kau mau kemana haruno!" Teriakku bertanya padanya.

"Sasuke!!!!"

Tinnn!!!!! Tiinn!!!

Kittthhh!!

Braakkkk!!!

\-- Sasuke Pov End --

BERSAMBUNG

NEXT

Chapter 12

(Kau di mana)


	12. Chapter 12 - Selesai - tunggu season 2

Title : Uchi-Haru-Full-Hentai

Pair : SasuSaku and Other

Genre : Lemon, LemonHard and Ecchie

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto.

Author : Hn U

Rate : M 18

Warning : VULGAR

Sifat karakter sangat beda

Chapter 12

(Kau Di Mana)

Gadis remaja itu berlari kecil, mendekati laki-laki remaja. Yang kini terkapar tak berdaya, darah membasahi aspal. Isak gadis bersurai merah muda panjang sebahu itu terus memanggilnya berkali-kali.

Semua keluar dari mobil juga turun dari motor, pejalan kaki yang tadinya sibuk dengan tujuannya berkerumun melihat kejadian itu. "Huukk.. Hakkhh.." Suara batuk tertahan, darah terlihat keluar dari mulut laki-laki remaja itu.

"Sasukee!! Bangun tetaplah sadar lihat aku jangan pejam kan matamu Sasuke!!"

Gadis itu terus memanggilnya, isakan membuat yang mendengarnya tersayat.

"Huuk.. Hukkh.."

Terbatuk pelan seakan memaksa dari laki-laki remaja itu membuat tangisnya semakin pecah..

"Kenapa kalian semua!! Hanya diam?!! Paman antar kami membawa orang ini!"

Suara nyaring laki-laki remaja berambut merah yang langsung, mengendong sosok yang kini telah tak berdaya.

"Sasori.. Hikss.. Sasuke... Diaa tolong diaa Sasori.." Isakan yang membuat yang di panggil Sasori itu terlihat panik.

Sasori mengendari mobil secepat yang dia bisa menyalip

terburu-buru melewati yang menghalangi tujuannya. Sementara gadis bersurai merah muda itu memcoba membuat laki-laki yang bersimbah darah itu tetap sadar.

"Sakura, tetaplah buat Sasuke sadar jangan biarkan dia kehilangan kesadarannya! Sial dia parah sekali!" ucap Sasori sangat tegas.

"Hikkss.. Sasuke lihat aku jangan memejam matamu... Aku mohon lihat aku Sasuke!"

Tiiinnn!!!! Tiiinn!!!

"Brengsek!! Kalian minggir!!"

"Anak muda dingin kan kepalamu, kau harus tenang" ucap orang paruh baya yang duduk disebelah Sasori kini terlihat panik setiap Sasuke terbatuk..

"Uhuukk.. Ha.. Ru... No.."

"Iyaa... Ini aku Sasuke.. Hikss.. Sasu.."

Sesampainya mereka di rumah sakit. Sasori langsung membawa Sasuke ke dalam rumah Sakit, Suster mau pun Dokter langsung menghampiri mereka, membawa Sasuke ke ruang ICU.

"Kalian berdua tidak boleh masuk tunggu di luar do'a kan teman kalian!" ucap Dokter lalu ruang ICU tertutup.

Sakura dan Sasori terdiam menatap ruang ICU. "Kalian berdua harus bersabar dan yakin dia bisa melewati masa kritisnya." Ucap orang paruh baya yang kini menepuk bahu. Sakura dan Sasori.

Sasori dan orang paruh baya itu pergi untuk menemui keluarga Sasuke.

Sakura terus mendo'akan Sasuke. Di tempat duduk dekat ruang ICU.

"Kami-Sama tolong Sasuke. Agar dia bisa melewati masa kritisnya. Aku memang tak ingin melihatnya tapi jangan cara yang seperti ini."

Rumah yang begitu besar dan megah terlihat indah bagai, istana.

sosok yang telihat elegant, Itachi Uchiha yang kini sedang melihat bingkai foto yang cukup besar di ruangtamu.

Foto kedua orangtuanya, adiknya yang dia selalu jaga terpang-pang jelas.

"Aku akan menjaga Sasuke dengan nyawaku."

'Tuan muda Itachi gawat!"

Beberapa pelayan menghampiri Itachi.

Sasori langsung berbicara tegas. "Sasuke dalam keadaan kritis! Kau kakaknya kan? Cepat kita ke rumah sakit!" ucap Sasori tak mempedulikan posisinya saat ini membuat tata krama atau apapun.

Itachi langsung berlari mendekati Sasori, menyuruh pelayanya menghubungi Dokter yang paling terkenal di Konoha.

\-- Sakura Pov --

Tubuh ini tak mau berhenti gemetar juga kedua tanganku saling mengengam erat.

Aku terus memikirkanya dan mendoakannya berharap apapun hal buruk tak akan terjadi padanya..

"Sakura?!"

Aku menoleh kearah asal suara yang memanggilku, Sasori bersama seseorang yang aku yakini itu keluarnya.

"Sakura, tenangkan dirimu.." ucap Sasori sambil mengegam kedua tanganku, aku terus terisak. Sesekali tanpa sadar memanggil nama Sasuke.

"Kenapa ini bisa terjadi hal buruk pada Adikku jelaskan semua."

Tanya seseorang yang disebelah Sasori, kami bertiga duduk bersebelahan menunggu kabar dari Dokter bagaimana keadaan Sasuke. Sambil menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dari kakak Sasuke yang bernama Itachi Uchiha dan ini pertama kali aku mengenalnya.

Aku menceritakan semuanya saat, pertanyaan apa hubunganku dan Sasuke. Aku bingung harus menjawab apa lalu aku menceritakan semuanya.

Sasori sangat kesal mendengar apa saja yang aku bicarakan termasuk kakak Sasuke sendiri.

Akhirnya kakak Sasuke membawaku untuk memastikan diriku, hamil atau tidak tapi hasilnya aku positif hamil dan sudah mencapai 1 minggu.

Itachi dan Sasori terlihat sedang berdebat. Aku hanya diam, jika aku harus mengugurkannya, aku memilih untuk menjawab tidak!

"Sial! Ternyata kau sama saja dengan adikmu!" ucap Sasori tegas.

"Hnn.. Aku hanya ingin jalan yang terbaik kau tau adikku itu sangat keras kepala lebih baik Sakura pergi dan masalah kebutuhanya, aku yang menanggungnya." balas Itachi tenang.

Aku mendekati mereka berdua, aku memilih mengikuti apa yang Itachi sarankan, menjauhi Sasuke.

Dokter keluar dari ruang ICU dan memberi kabar baik juga buruk, yang baik adalah Sasuke bisa melewati masa kritisnya dan buruknya Sasuke harus kehilangan tangan kirinya.

Aku hanya bisa menangis mendengar apa yang di katakan Dokter.

Aku senang dia bisa melewati masa kritisnya.

Aku selama seminggu ini selalu menjengguk Sasuke yang masih terbaring koma.

"Sakura, mulai besok semua akan aku urus, aku juga sudah menjelaskan pada bibimu.

Dia menerima permintaanku ini. Aku akan membantumu.. Tenanglah kau dan Sasuke pasti akan bersama jika adikku ini sadar dari kebodohannya."

Aku membalas ucapan Itachi dengan anggukan, aku menatap Sasuke yang kini terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

"Tolong berikan ini pada Sasuke saat dia sadar nanti." ucapku sambil memberikan surat pada Itachi lalu dia membalas senyum padaku begitu juga aku.

\-- Sakura Pov End --

\-- Sasuke Pov --

Aku hanya bisa membiarkan

airmata ini menetes saat aku membaca surat yang dia berikan padaku. Aku sekarang bukanlah siapa pun, hanya orang cacat yang duduk di kursi roda.

'Aku sangat membencimu mungkin akan selamanya, aku terus membencimu. Kau selalu berkata aku ini adalah milikmu apa karena kau menganggap

aku ini milikmu jadi kau berbuat semaumu Sasuke?

Aku membencimu juga mencintamu, aku akan selalu mengingatmu walaupun kita tak akan pernah bertemu. Jika kita bisa bertemu lagi aku sangat berharap dirimu bisa berubah lebih baik. Jika kau tetap sama maka aku sangat kecewa padamu.

Sasuke aku memilih tidak mengugurkan milikmu ini.

Aku akan menganggapnya sebagai dirimu.

Aku akan selalu mencintaimu walau kau tidak mencintaiku Sasuke."

By Sakura

Aku melihat ke atas tapi air mata ini terus saja membasahi pipiku. Aku sadar jika aku benar mencintainya seharusnya aku membuang egoku dan bertanggung jawab atas semua yang aku lakukan padanya.

\-- Sasuke Pov End --

BERSBUNG

NEXT

SEASON 2

Judul beda.

(Awal dari semua)

MUNGKIN CERITA INI BERUBAH ALUR JADI.. DramaRomance.


End file.
